


Back to Before

by calisotas



Category: The Simpsons
Genre: Confrontations, Dramedy, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Other, Soul-Searching, Unhealthy Relationships, cameos from waylon sr. marge n more
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 10:40:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19868251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calisotas/pseuds/calisotas
Summary: When Hank Scorpio approaches Mr. Burns to talk business, Smithers finds himself wrapped up in the comforting yet villainous world of Globex. The change from Burns’ cold environment is welcome at first, but Smithers soon realizes that evil is still evil and begins to question why he continually ends up in these types of situations.





	Back to Before

**Author's Note:**

> a few things: 
> 
> 1) this is going to be the longest fic i have ever written, so i'm really sorry if it's slow going. i haven't worked on a scale this big before. i promise i'll try to get it all done as quickly as possible, though! i at least have it all planned out for now. 
> 
> 2) this story has a few unintentional surface level similarities with preexisting episodes/comics, but i still wanted to go ahead with this one because it's a more in-depth exploration of a single character. speaking of the canon material, though, i hc all my simpsons content as set in the early-mid 90s and for the sake of keeping a kind of consistent timeline here, i'm going to pretend that most episodes (and comics) after '99 haven't 'happened yet', save for some backstory elements. nothing against them, i just love writing things from earlier eras and want to keep it all intact as best i can. 
> 
> 3) this story is supposed to be written simpsons style, with a semi-irrelevant setup and three acts(in this case, chapters, though that may change) that vary in tone- though i don't plan to keep status quo god since this is just a singular fic. any internalized homophobia and such also, of course, only belongs to the characters and i will still try to call it out in-universe when possible. which leads me to: 
> 
> 4) this is kind of an anti-burns/smithers story, so if you're a big fan of the pairing you may want to avoid this one. i'm obviously not actively taking any self insert hatred out on it, but i do call out its abusiveness through both narration and smithers because i want him to grow as a person. it's also not a hank/smithers story; it's kinda just a 'smithers going through stuff and dealing with toxic relationships' story. if he's your best boy like he is mine, though, then i think you'll enjoy it regardless. 
> 
> 5) a quick lil extra note: though i do have this all planned out, some details are subject to change, and thus tags may switch around a bit with each update. let me know if it gets too hard to find, needs a specific thing tagged, etc.
> 
> whew that was a lot of typing. sorry for overloading you with a bunch of commentary! please enjoy the story and let me know what you think if you'd like. i've never written for this show before so i'm a little nervous

The phone call came during one Homer Simpson’s preparation for a particularly average workday. Everything was silent until a sudden ringing interrupted his harried thoughts, much to his dismay, and he briefly looked away from the mirror he had been staring into prior. 

“Marge, can you get that?” He yelled, fumbling with his tie and slicking back what remained of his hair. He heard no response, but the irritating ring soon ceased and that was all the confirmation he needed. Great- now nothing was distracting him from recalling his daily list of things he needed with him…and the promise of the precious donuts surely awaiting him in the break room. As he began to make his way down the staircase, however, he was interrupted yet again.

“Homie, it’s for you.” His wife’s graveled voice rang out from the nearby kitchen.

He sighed, shuffling down the remaining steps and grabbing the receiver from the woman. 

“Y’ello? Look, whoever you are, you better make it snappy.” The greeting earned him a raised brow from Marge, but he was in too much of a rush to let her disapproval bother him.

“Sorry if this is a bad time, Homer, but I’m in the area and I figured that since you were such a great employee, you’d be able to give me some advice.”

“Wha- who is this?”

The voice on the other end of the line let out a quiet chuckle before replying. “Don’t you remember me? Hank Scorpio, CEO of Globex.” 

Homer instantly brightened, but the feeling was fleeting as skepticism soon clouded his mind. “Mr. Scorpion- I mean, Hank! Hey, how’d you get this number? I swear we took it off the White Pages years ago.”

“I…have my ways,” Hank stated with as much nonchalance as he could muster.

As soon as the man stopped speaking, Homer’s kitchen receiver seemed to emit a series of muffled yelps- but of course, he paid no mind to them either. “Hm. Uh, well, it was nice talking to you, but I’m going to work, sooo…”

It seemed to be the caller’s turn to light up. “Well, that’s great, actually! I called to ask you about that power plant you work at. My colleagues and I are looking to do business with them. Now, we’re fairly familiar with most everyone working there, but I figured that even my deepest research wouldn’t be able to get that personal touch I’m looking for, you know?”

“I think so.”

“Wonderful! In that case, got any tips on what your boss really likes? A little insider’s insight?” 

“Mr. Smithers? Well, he’s a little on the flamboyant side, if you know what I mean…”

“No, no, I think I’ve got him covered. I’m talkin’ about the guy above him. That Burns fella.”

“Oh, right. He’s…a guy.” Homer started, racking his brain for anything positive he could say about the crotchety old man he worked for. The last time he had been asked this type of question, it had turned out to be a setup that allowed the subject of his complaints to listen in. “Says ‘excellent’ a lot.”

“A guy, huh? Ha, that’s a good one! You’re real funny, know that, Homer? Ah, what am I saying? ‘Course you do!” Hank paused briefly, his tone settling once he continued. “I get it, though. Gotta keep your lips sealed. Employee loyalty, right? That’s what I admire about you… but in that case, I assume you’re not interested in coming back over to Globex, right?” 

“Er, right.” Was the worker’s slightly confused response. Hank was a good person, but he moved so quickly that it was often hard for anyone else to keep up in conversation, especially someone as currently frazzled as Homer.

“Ah, that’s alright. I want ya to do what works for you, you know? Oh, and can I ask one last thing of you while we’re at it? Regardless of how Burns is, put in a good word for me if you can. Back me up, you know? I can take care of myself, obviously, but you’re capable of great things yourself and it’d be nice to know I can count on you- as a friend if nothing else.”

The man still stationed in the kitchen raised a brow, twirling the cord that hung from the receiver. “Sure, Hank…is this gonna be serious, though? Because it sounds serious. And I don’t follow through on that kind of stuff very well. Or casual stuff, but high stakes really freak me out, I guess.” 

“No, not at all! There’s no pressure. It’s not a promise or anything, just a general pal-to-pal suggestion. Cause I’d like everything to go well! Oh, hey, I just got into town, so maybe I’ll catch up with you in person during your lunch break? Yeah, I’m sure I will. Alright, nice talk. Truly. I don’t want to keep you any longer, so I’ll see you later, Homer!” And just like that, the line died with a dull buzz, the receiver shortly being hung back up on the wall in response.

“Who was that?” Marge asked, tilting her head in curiosity. However, before her husband could reply, she held up a hand in an attempt to delay whatever he had to say. “And before you reply, I didn’t forget about how you answered the phone…but we can discuss that later.”

“Aw. Uh, it was that Hank Scorpio guy. Trying to ask me about Mr. Burns for some reason.”

“Hmm.” She grumbled. “That’s a little odd. Mr. Scorpio did seem like a very nice man, though. I’m glad you got to talk to him again. I just hope he doesn’t get too close to someone as mean as your boss!” A stolen glance at the clock hanging nearby changed her tone. “Now hurry and get in the car! I wouldn’t want you to be late.” She beamed, though her hand gave a dismissive wave that seemed to mean business. “I love you!” A quick kiss was tacked onto this statement as he heeded her advice, rushing out of the room and into his modest car.

-

It didn’t take long for him to arrive at the sprawling plant that he had begrudgingly become accustomed to seeing in the skyline. He sighed at the thought of what lay ahead, though a silver lining slowly made its way into his mind when he remembered the call he had taken earlier. It wasn’t his company, but maybe Hank could brighten up the place a little more than his coworkers usually did… if he could even get there before everyone died of boredom.

His sarcastic inner musings were soon interrupted, however, when he made his way past Burns’ office, from which a muffled conversation could be heard. One voice in particular intrigued him. It sounded quite similar to what he had heard on the phone that morning, but he was certain it couldn’t be the same person. Not now, anyway. But could it be? He pressed the side of his face up against the door in a bout of impulse and curiosity as a clearer sentence echoed through the door in response.

“ …and that’s how world domination should truly be done, Mr. Scorpio.”

At the sound of the name he had been thinking about so much that morning, Homer’s impulses caused him to throw open the door, stumbling through into the office after having applied so much pressure the first time he touched it. Both parties in the room suddenly stopped speaking, turning their heads to look at the source of this sudden interruption instead.

“You!” he thrust a finger out at the redhead, who was positioned in a chair at the other end of the room. “How are you already here? And what are you doing with Mr. Burns?”

“Oh, hey, Homer. Turns out my car’s capable of some pretty cool stuff. I definitely got here earlier than expected. But, uh, how about we catch up later? Sorry, this is just not a great time.” He gestured to the figure sitting across from him, draped in darkness. 

“Yes, he’s right…” Burns narrowed his eyes before glancing up at his assistant, who had simply been standing idly beside him the entire time. This was his ‘urgent’ signal- he was never that good at remembering the names of lower-level employees. Within no time, that passive figure- Waylon Smithers- was whispering the relevant information into his ear. “…Simpson. We’re quite busy discussing things you surely do not have the capacity to understand if you wouldn’t mind leaving us be.”

Homer stood idly for a moment after these remarks were made- until Burns moved a finger over one of the many trap door buttons he had had installed within the great oak desk he sat behind.

“That wasn’t a request.” The threatening voice of the plant’s CEO rang out once again, and his subordinate quickly cowered.

“Alright, see you later, Hank…” Was the last thing the harried worker squeaked out before hurrying out of the room, leaving the three remaining men to their own devices. 

Distraction ceasing, the office’s guest decided to speak back up as his partner in conversation tented his fingers. 

“Mr. Burns, that plan was, may I say, excellent, but I’m really more interested in your power plant itself right now.”

“Is that so?” In no time, Smithers was quickly pulled aside yet again. “Hm. Usually, my fellow capitalists are more than happy to hear the plan. And he used my catchphrase! What do you think of him, Smithers?"

The younger of the pair frowned before stealing a glance at the subject in question. 

“Well, sir, his employees were rather bothersome last time they contacted the plant. When they asked me about-” 

Oh no. He had never really seen Hank Scorpio in person before- as he had been telling his employer, he really only knew some of Globex’s recruiters. And, sure, he had heard a little about him himself, but it was through offhand newspaper articles and random interviews that only clued him in to the fact that he might actually have a thing or two in common with Mr. Burns. But he hadn’t expected him to be so damn handsome in person. He had always thought he preferred men who presented themselves more ‘cleanly’, but there was just something about this breaking of the mold that was intriguing. In fact, the way he wore that blindingly bright sport jacket, the way his beard was slightly unkempt, despite his high status- it was making a statement that said something more powerful than even the most well-pressed suit could. Maybe the bow tie getup Smithers himself wore into work every day wasn’t everything it was cracked up to be.

Lost in thought, he almost didn’t see the pair of spindly fingers snapping in front of him in a desperate attempt to bring him back to reality.

“Smithers! Are you listening to me? You know, I didn’t ask for your life story. A simple ‘good’ or ‘bad’ would have done. And then you have the gall to make us stand about in front of a guest we could be intimidating!”

“I’m sorry, sir… but, um, I believe you did ask for my opinion. I wasn’t actually fi-”

An ice-cold glare cut him short yet again, but he supposed that was better than being interrupted by wildly unprofessional thoughts. 

“Of course, I’m sure you have better judgement than I do.” Was all he decided to add, resigning himself to the sort of compliment he often gave out to his elder after moments of tension. Arguing with his fickle temper was never a good thing to do, especially in the middle of a meeting, and he hated doing so anyway. 

“Ho, you always know what to say.” It was funny- Burns hated receiving false compliments until he heard something truthful that he didn’t want to hear. “Now then, Mr. Scorpio, if I may ask you one question, what were you hoping to discuss about the plant, hm?"

“Well, by now I’m sure you know that our companies have some things in common, right? My offer’s pretty simple, to be honest. Access to your facilities and equipment for… say, the next three months or so? Yeah, three. Of course, that’s all in exchange for a boatload of cash.”

“And how much is this ‘boatload’, pray tell?” 

Hank nodded and pulled a slip of paper out of his pocket, subsequently sliding it in Burns’ direction across the desk. His potential partner examined it in silence for a moment, then raised his head back up just enough to shoot a look of approval in return. 

“Astounding- enough substantiality for an attractive offer, more so than any sane man would offer, but still withheld enough to keep afloat.” He then paused for one last moment before extending his hand. “You truly are of my ilk. I accept your proposal.” 

Hank met him in the middle for a handshake, bringing with him an air of nonchalance. “Well, what can I say? I learned from the best.” 

“Ha! I have never seen you before in my life, yet I still find that extremely amusing.”

 _At least he’s responsive to flattery today._ A temporary wave of relief washed over Burns’ second in command, which of course dried up as soon as the pair of billionaires had finished reveling in their dulling conversation and he was quickly called upon yet again.

“Ahem. Smithers, I believe we’re quite finished. See to it that our new partner here is safely escorted back to his vehicle. It’s not safe to be a rich white man in this day and age.”

“Of course, sir.”

It was easier said than done- certainly, the task in and of itself was not a difficult one, but the multitude of emotions he had experienced throughout this meeting in particular, and the awkward silence that pierced the air thereafter made it more painful than it should have been. They only shared occasional glances of unknown intent, though Hank frequently offered up a smile in addition. He was also, of course, the one to speak up once they reached the plant’s dusty glass doors.

“Hey, Waylon, right?”

Smithers was momentarily stunned. He was always the superfluous presence in workplace situations-unless he was nagging the employees under him or doing some incoherently important task for Burns-, and as such, no one within the building’s walls was on a first name basis with him. He was certain that even the outgoing person beside him had forgotten his identity between their brief phone call to schedule the meeting and the event itself, where he had been a superfluous presence at best. 

“How’d you remember?” 

“I remember a lot of things, especially when they’re important to me. Anyway, can I ask you something?” A trademark pause that did not allow any time for response. “What’s it like working for ol’ Burns? Is it fun?” 

"Oh, I wouldn't trade it for the world. But the most exciting things usually get around here is when Mr. Burns dislocates his right shoulder. That one's a pain to pop back into place. And that’s, uh, also disregarding a lot of other things I’m probably not allowed to disclose.”

Hank laughed as they continued walking out, finally on the fading pavement that lay within the parking lot. 

“Sounds like you’re a pretty busy guy! But, hey, if I can be honest with you, which I assume I can be, you sound pretty held back too. You’re too smart to be serving drinks and giving out massages, no matter how good you may be at ‘em, you know?” Smithers opened up his mouth to respond, an instinctive defense of his boss forming at his lips, regardless of how he had just been treated- but Hank was, naturally, too fast for him. “I haven’t forgotten you. The first time you came across my company? That was all for a reason. We were looking for the best of the best, and when you said no we had to settle- no offense to Homer, course. He was a swell guy. And I definitely respect your decision, by the way! I’m not trying to tear you away from your old man, I promise. But we just got some new job openings over in our nuclear division, and I think you’d fit right in with my crew if you’d be up to it this time around. It seems a lot more up your alley. I mean, you'd still get all the excitement of working for a fancy CEO, just without all that grueling servitude.”

“I don’t mind being a servant.” This was true, although Smithers’ heart was beating out of his chest. This man, one he had fawned over only minutes prior, had only talked to him once or twice- and yet here he was offering more support than he had ever seen in his entire life. It was almost unsettling, but he didn’t care. As quickly as he would lay down his life for the one who had raised and employed him, even still, hearing words of comfort meant just as much to him- especially now, on a workday where he was being silenced more than usual. Maybe he didn’t want to hear everything that he had just been told, but it was still something positive overall, and he supposed he should take what he could get. That strong moral backbone he had always held was telling him that those disappointing aspects were right, anyway. Despite how willing he was to comply with most anything he was told by his superior, and to overlook his many flaws, he was always the first to judge anyone else’s actions, and outside of the workplace he considered himself a very strong-willed individual. Reflecting that in all areas of his life could potentially be beneficial, and despite the love he harbored he still did regret many of the things that Mr. Burns had made him do. It was the reason he had tried fighting back years ago- though he would never forget the disastrous termination that resulted, making him crawl back with an even more obsessive fervor. No matter how he felt deep down, could he even attempt something like that again? He presumed not- nothing had ever dulled his admiration for the employer and his dedication to serving him, even if it bothered him in some subconscious way, and ever since he had been rehired he’d tried even harder to suppress any form of negative thought on the subject. This job meant everything to him, and he lived only to make the man above him happy. He wasn’t strong enough to leave now, to risk such horrible consequences yet again- not even for the attractive, friendly being that currently stood next to him. And besides, a few kind words and an intriguing appearance couldn’t sway him that badly, right? He wasn’t that shallow, even if compliments came rarely came to him. The news articles, that first interaction with the company, they were certainly reasons to be wary, and no amount of solace that came from his words could erase them. 

_Just thank him and politely decline._

At this point, they had reached the redhead’s inconspicuous vehicle, and Hank’s bright smile seemed to fade just a little as he climbed into the driver’s seat. 

“Heh, I certainly don’t wanna tell you how to live your life, Waylon, but I think you should mind. It’s one thing to do what’s best for you, and another to do something just because someone else wants you to- especially when it’s a more personal matter. Besides, over at Globex, we don’t believe in servitude! Kinda like a communist thing, despite me being a billionaire and such. We’re all equals.”

“Um, thank you. But I really don’t think I should just up and leave so suddenly.” Smithers offered a small, uncomfortable smile in an attempt to restore what had been lost. His mind began to pick up the pace, fishing for any other excuse to say no, but nothing else came out. Of course- he could make up anything in an instant to get the one he loved out of trouble, but when it came to defending himself he drew a blank.

“Don’t worry about it. I figured as much- and even if this makes me sound like a hypocrite, I do admire employee loyalty. So what you’re doing is certainly respectable. Just, in your case… don’t let it take you over too much, hear?” 

The pair soon fell into silence, amidst the growing roar of an engine, and exchanged one last look. They seemed to stand there staring for what seemed like an eternity- though in reality, it occurred in only moments. 

“Oh, and about the deal. I’ll fax you all the relevant info when I get back.” Hank was the one to break the silence yet again.

“Yeah…I’m sorry, Mr. Burns tends to like his meetings on the shorter side.”

“Not a problem at all! I’m always one to overstay a welcome. But hey, take what you can get, right? I’m just glad it worked out.”

A small sigh escaped the remaining individual’s lips, but he only watched the car drive off for a moment before his instincts kicked back in and led him back up to Burns’ office at the speed of light.

“What took you so long, Smithers? What did that irascible rapscallion tell you, hm?” The elder was still seated all the way across the room, fingers tented and sharp shadows cast along his face. It would have been an intimidating sight to most anyone else- Waylon supposed this was what it was like to be called in for an actual meeting. 

“Well, sir, he, uh…” He couldn’t tell the whole truth. Honesty was important to him, but there were indeed times that he felt it was more important to spare a few details. “He asked if I wanted to work for him.”

A near coughing fit ensued. Smithers rushed to Burns’ side, but was pushed away the moment he gathered the strength to speak. 

“I knew it! Men like me can never be trusted; they’re always scheming behind everyone’s back.”

“While I’m glad you agree with my earlier testimony, I believe you agreed to work with him solely because he proved he was your type.”

“Silence! Why would I want to deal with bleeding-heart peasantries? I’d rather get run over by a fellow traitor.” 

The aging businessman’s aide simply nodding, again recognizing that now was not the time to argue over something so trivial- but this thought was soon interrupted upon hearing what Burns had to say next.

“But I do mean rather. I’m no fool. That’s why I’d like you to accept Scorpio’s offer. Then, when he’s not looking, spy on him for me. See what he’s really up to over there, and clean up any messes that may occur. I will take further action once you report back to me.”

“That’s really not necessary. I could just watch over him when he visits the plant.” Even upon being ordered to go by the one person he tried so desperately to mindlessly obey, he was still fruitlessly trying to get out of it. How pathetic.

“Pish-posh, we both know we’re not going to get anything out of him on our own turf. I’m sure he’s prepared for espionage on his side too, anyway- but if you do whatever your kind does to make others at least find you a trustworthy nuisance, then perhaps he’ll expect less.” 

“You think I’m trustworthy, sir?”

“Nonsense. I lost that capability years ago… but Scorpio is obviously more youthful than I.”

“I see.” Things died down for only a moment before another objection rose to the younger individual’s mind. “But what are _you_ going to do when I go? Will you be alright without me?”

“Please, I’ve endured much worse. Besides, it should be simple to find a suitable, spineless replacement.” 

All at once, it seemed as if Waylon’s world was crumbling down, surrounding him in nothing but rubble that would surely suffocate in a matter of minutes. The vocal minority in his mind, the part that kept him here in the first place hoping for some semblance of recognition and love, tried to assure him that he still wouldn’t have to do this, that there was some last minute way to escape. But deep down he knew that wasn’t the case. This wasn’t any different from all the other times he had disobeyed his own beliefs or put his life on the line in the name of his career, of his obsession. It wasn’t any different from the other times he had temporarily been replaced by someone less competent, whom he would purposefully coerce in an desperate act of self-validation but still end up envying anyway. No matter how much he wanted to stay, he would be forced to uproot himself, because he wanted to be obedient. Because the bottom line was more important to his boss than most anything else, even if Smithers liked to pretend it wasn’t so. But he had gotten himself used to disappointment, to the fact that all his projections were mere fantasies he would often wake up from, because that was what he was supposed to do. He knew what his purpose in life was- and it certainly wasn’t to stand around daydreaming that a soulless corporate icon would sweep him off his feet. 

-

He went home to his overstuffed apartment that night, thankful for once that he didn’t have to stay over at his superior’s manor guest room. Making the call was hard enough as it was, and he certainly didn’t want the source of all that pain to hear him do so. A copy of the information he had received earlier was gripped tightly in his hand, and he tentatively dialed the number printed at the top. The wait was only momentary. He didn’t know whether that was better or worse.

“’Yello?” That familiar warm yet gruff voice he was starting to recognize greeted him.

A sharp intake. He could do it. He had been in dozens of productions in his life, and made up excuses to get Burns out of trouble even more often. Was telling one lie through the phone really so hard? Maybe it just seemed so much more difficult because it was a lie that was going to alter his life for the next three months.

“Hi. It’s Sm-uh, Waylon. I’m calling about the job offer. I did a lot of thinking today, and I’ve… I’ve decided to change my mind.”

“Great, glad to hear you’ve come around! Just in time, too. We’ll have you up and running at the same time this whole collaboration starts! It’ll be great to have someone on my team who has so much knowledge on the Springfield side of things again.”

“Yeah, lovely.” He exhaled, relieved to have gotten out the message- though at the same time he was internally just as asphyxiated as he had been before.

“Don’t be nervous. We’re a totally relaxed environment, and I know you’re gonna do great things.” 

Yet another serious, encouraging sentiment from someone he barely knew. Was he always like this? If he truly was, maybe the switch wouldn’t be so bad after all- if being away from everything he held dear for so long didn’t destroy him.

He leaned up against a nearby wall, trying to distract himself from daydreaming any more than he already had. It didn’t matter what Hank was like. This was all about exposing the truth, about doing what he had been instructed, and emotion had no place in such an ordeal.


End file.
